


Hours Later

by Xenrae



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenrae/pseuds/Xenrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris loses it, and almost loses Hawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hours Later

Hawke, in fracturing pain, stood and stumbled back against the wall.  Quickly he cast healing to silence the pain, and stared at Fenris in rage and disbelief.  The room began to shimmer and he crossed his arms over his chest, gathering mana for the cast...

Fenris, naked from the waist up, spun around, the string of his pants dangling loosely, untied.  He was shaking and staring at his hands.   He looked up at the mage, terror and something like sorrow in his eyes.  "Hawke, I don't know what happened.  By the Maker, forgive me.  Please...I don't... I'm sorry," he pleaded.

Hawke said nothing.  His breath came in labored gasps, and the world swirled around him.  This couldn't be happening.  Not Fenris.  Maker no, not Fenris.  Slowly the glowing ball of fire that danced on his fingers extinguished, and his hand fell to his side in resignation.  He looked long at the elf, hating him and desperately needing him, all at once.  Kill him or run to him or do nothing?

For now, he chose nothing, and staggered out of the room.

* * *

Hours later, Hawke, dressed in mage's leather armor, found Fenris with a snifter of brandy and a book, in an armchair by the fire.  Fenris did not look up, and Hawke cast a paralyzing spell before the elf knew he was there.  The caster crossed the room and stood in front of him.

In the hours between, the shock and anger had begun to ebb, and Hawke wasn't sure how he felt.  He loved Fenris, that had not changed.  He wondered where, if anywhere, they could go from here.

"Please forgive the spell, Fenris.  I mean you no harm.  There's just something I have to say to you, and I don't...trust you right now."

Then he saw the beautiful Elvhen fingers wrapped gently around the book, and remembered them restraining him.  His jaw clenched then, fingers curling into fists. What Fenris had done could not be so easily forgiven.  When he spoke again, all trace of their shared connection was gone, and his voice seethed with anger.

"It is true, Fenris, that your strength defines you.  If you were not a warrior, I would have never taken you to my bed."   He leaned over the spellbound elf then, inches from his face and Fenris willed his eyes to look up at him.

"But make no mistake, Fenris.  If you ever take me again when I've said no, I will kill you."

With that, the mage released the spell and left the manor into the night.

A single tear fell down the elf's face, and was quickly knocked away.  He threw the brandy back, set the glass upon the table, and purposefully returned to his book.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This began when Hawke's last sentence came into my head.  
> The rest is giving him a reason to say it.


End file.
